Question: Kevin ate 1 slice of cake. Emily ate 1 slice. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 2 slices of cake with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${2}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{2}{7}$ of the cake.